


Black Widow (2.0)

by lifetimeoflaughter



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Gwen Stacy meets Natasha Romanov, Miles Morales meets Natasha Romanoff, Natasha is a Spider-Person, Natasha meets the ITSV gang, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetimeoflaughter/pseuds/lifetimeoflaughter
Summary: Natasha's a spider-gal. Like, a one-and-only spider-gal. Like, she was bitten by a radioactive spider and now has spider-powers.





	Black Widow (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's been done before, but my take on "Natasha becomes a spider-person in the MCUverse and gets to meet our faves."  
Natasha gets a bit more chatty than her MCU self; guess that's what I get for reading Black Widow comics while writing this lol. excuse her if she seems out of character; I'm just a shitty writer :).

“Let's do this - for the very last time.

My name is Natasha Romanoff. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last four years, I’ve been the one and only Black Widow. You all know the rest. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and the disaster that was Project Insight, my identity as an Avenger was heavily compromised. I-”

“Wait, wait- back up a bit- what’s a _shield?_” says Gwen, confusion all over her face, slurping her soda. “And what’s Project Insight?” 

Now it’s Natasha’s turn to look confused. 

“Secretest of the secret agencies. Don’t you have a SHIELD in your universe? Or either of yours?” 

Miles and Peter look at each other in confusion. 

“Never heard of ‘em,” says Miles. “The covert agencies up in here are pretty much limited to the FBI, CIA, that kinda stuff. If we have a SHIELD, it’s obviously better at laying low than yours.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow and smiles. “You wouldn’t be wrong there, to be completely honest. What about you, Parker?”

Peter shoves a couple of fries in his mouth and frowns. “Well, my world had the Avengers, no doubt - but that was a long time ago. We haven’t got many heroes in my world - I think Iron Man retired, and Thor hasn’t been around? We haven’t had any major world-ending threats recently.” He takes a long sip of his soda and points at Natasha. “Honestly, I don’t remember you being one of them. Huh. Anyway, I think we had a SHIELD, ‘cause they put the Avengers together, right? But again, what Miles said. Either that, or” -_sluuuuurrrrrrrppppp- _“they were destroyed, or whatever. Again, don’t have em, don’t need em.”

Natasha leans back on the vinyl plastic seats of the burger joint they’re in. 

“Hm.” 

Gwen leans forward, face expectant. “Project Insight?” she prompts, waiting for an answer.

“Ah, yes. Well, I was an orphan, found alone on the streets of Russia, adopted by the KGB and raised to be a master assassin and spy. I defected to the US and became a part of the Avengers and helped to stop Loki from ending the world. It then turned out that SHIELD - the good guys - had been invaded from the bottom up by HYDRA - the really, really bad guys - and they had a piece of machinery that would kill anyone that the algorithm deemed could become a threat - and since the algorithm was run by HYDRA, it targeted any and all good people. To stop it, I had to leak all the records SHIELD had to expose HYDRA, but that included all my records, of all the- the terrible things I had done.”

Natasha realizes how much she’s just said - she’s said less in a whole month. Miles’s and Gwen’s mouths were hanging open. Peter’s eyebrows were raised sky-high, still sucking on the now-empty soda cup straw. Gwen’s the first to recover - “But if you were a superhero already, how’d you become a spider-person?

Natasha takes a deep breath.

“I was accompanying Tony Stark on a “friendly” visit to Oscorp, and their pro-” “totype spider bit you? The radioactive one? Yeah, same here,” says Gwen nonchalantly. “The same thing happened to Peter here, but Miles got bit by the spider in an abandoned subway tunnel. The same thing happened to pretty much all the Spider-people, all except Ham.”

“Who’s Ham?”

Miles scrunches up his nose and answers “Spider-Ham. He says he used to be a spider...who got bit by a radioactive pig and I honestly dunno, man, but how a _pig _managed to bite a small-ass spider...beyond my reasoning capabilities. If you ever run into him...don’t shake his hand. He’s a good guy, really is, but his hands are always wet for some reason.”

Peter and Gwen nod at her solemnly. “It’s true, and it’s, uh, preeeetty nasty,” says Peter. “Oh- and watch out for falling anvils around him, they-” says Miles, but he’s cut short by Gwen, who’s been studying something carefully on her phone. 

“What did you say your name was again? Natali-i mean-sha Romanoff, right?” she says, looking back at Natasha. 

Natasha narrows her eyes. “Yes? Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. Why?”

Gwen swipes a couple of images on her phone and leans forward to show Natasha . It’s a poster for an upcoming ballet performance of _Swan Lake _by the Bolshoi Ballet company_, _with acclaimed ballerina Natalia Romanova headlining as Odette. There’s a picture of Natalia on the poster in full costume; floaty white dress, dark brown hair up, the picture of a princess. 

Natasha’s heart breaks a little bit. 

“You said your name was Natasha, not Natalia, though,” says Gwen, pointing at the poster. “Names don’t change with such difference between doppelgangers, no matter what they’re doing with their lives, and this woman is you, I’m sure of it.” she says, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got the same eyes, even if your hair is wildly different.”

Peter frowns. 

“Look - we’re all really happy that there’s another one of us out there in the multiverse, we really are, but you’ve gotta be honest with us. Can’t build a safe house on rickety foundations and all that, you know. Start over, Widow. but the truth this time,” he says, fixing Natasha with a stare. 

Natasha doesn’t back down. 

“I’m telling the truth. My name is Natasha Romanoff, and if that woman is my doppelganger from your world, Gwen, well that means she-, I, stayed in Russia and actually became a ballerina with the Bolshoi.”

She sighs. “Natasha is a common nickname for Natalia, and it’s the name I chose after I broke away from the KGB. It just seemed...wrong, to be Natalia, after everything,” she says, pausing for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. 

The silence at the table is heavy. 

"What did you do?...uh, that was...wrong?" says Miles's tentative voice, as if he was expecting something truly terrible.

The Widow is silent. Then she says, "I killed. I killed innocent people, and not so innocent people. I hurt people. I lied, and I cheated, and spread death and destruction.

"That's what was on my S.H.I.E.L.D files. That's what the public saw and after the trial...I wasn't trusted enough to be a part of the Avengers."

She looks around at the faces of the other Spiders, watching their expressions grow grim and shocked. "I've been trying to make up for it ever since. I saved Stark, and New York, and Cap and I'm trying to be better, I swear. That's...that's why I took up the spider suit. The moniker stayed the same, I guess, because people assumed I was some sort of copy of the now-retired Avenger-Widow. I just ran with it.” 

Gwen frowns. “What do you mean ‘actually’ became a ballerina? Were you going to be a dancer?”

“Yes. Well, sort-of. When I was raised by the KGB, we were all taught ballet from an early age, and the cover story was that we were all training to join the Bolshoi. I think your universe’s Natalia may not have been orphaned, and so had willingly taken up ballet.”

Gwen’s eyes get really wide and she smiles brightly. “Finally!” she exclaims, “someone else who gets it! I wouldn’t ever give up ballet, but the nail cracks?”

Natasha winces in agreement. “Those were always the worst. They’d make us dance day after day, even with the injuries, and then fight straight after, so I completely understand.” 

Gwen’s raising her hands in mock prayer, “Thank you!! Oh my god, this ONE time I-” she’s cut off by Peter raising his finger going _sluuuuurrrrrp _on his empty soda cup straw out the side of his mouth. 

“Where’d you get the tech? The slingers, the glowy bracelets, the whole get-up? You’re clearly not the science department if you were raised to be a spy, so you must’ve had some kind of help. Who’d help you, Widow, and why?”

“You think I’m not smart enough to make my own tech, _mудак_? If a lazy, greasy man-child like you can do it, why can’t I?” she asks, her expression cold. 

Peter sighs. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. You said yourself that your government considers you a hostile, or at the very least untrustworthy. You wouldn’t have full access to the covert labs and your tech is too fancy to have been home-stitched by your Aunt May, so you’re either working for an enemy party or you’re being funded by a private institution with an evil agenda of their own. I honestly don’t know which would be worse.

“Also, the Widow symbol on your back looks intricate, and you don’t seem like an arts-and-crafts kinda gal.”

Natasha’s gaze does not waver. Begrudgingly, she says “I altered half the tech from my Avenger suit when I first started out. The rest was provided by Anthony Stark.” Under her breath, she whispers, “_I am AMAZING at arts and crafts, mудак.” _

“You know, it’s really nice to finally meet another ballerina-turned-superhero,” says Gwen, trying to break the awkward lull in the conversation. “There aren’t that many out there, and we gotta have each other’s backs, yeah?”

Natasha softens at this. “Yeah, Gwen. We do.”

_I think we can trust her, _mouths Miles to Peter. _I’m still not sure,_ Peter mouths back. Miles frowns. _Come on, _he says. _She’s just a big softie, _he mouths. _Big softie?? _mouths Peter, looking horrified. _She’s cleaning her nails with a small knife as we SPEAK, MILES, _he says, shoving his hands towards Natasha , who raises an eyebrow as both Peter and Miles realise the two dancers have been watching their silent exchange the entire time. 

“You know I can read lips, yes? Did you not just hear when I told you I was a KGB superspy?”

Miles goes _ehhhhh “technically... _You never _said_ the word superspy, Ms. Romanoff.” 

Natasha quirks a smile at this. “I suppose that’s true. And you can call me Natasha- Nat, if you’d like. My friends call me Nat.”

Peter B. get up, and stretches, cracking his knuckles, and then, unfortunately for the others, his neck. “Oo-kay,” he says, after a series of painful-sounding cracks. “I have been sitting here for WAY too long. I gotta get going, Miles. MJ’ll be wondering if I ran off with this universe’s MJ if I don’t get back soon. See ya next week, kiddo. Bye, Gwen. Don’t do anything too stupid.” As he’s about to exit the diner, he turns around in the doorway. “Nice meeting ya, Nat," he says, winks and shoots his finger guns. As he’s about to exit, a small knife pins his oversize coat to the doorframe.

Gwen and Miles both stare in surprised shock at Natasha, who says simply to a defeated Peter’s back, “Only my friends, call me Nat, Parker. I’m either the Widow or Romanoff to you, nothing more, _nothing _less.”

Peter unpins himself and waves the small knife at them as he walks away. Smiling tiredly, he says “I’ll keep that in mind, Romanoff. See ya ‘round.” 

Miles waves Peter goodbye and turns around to face Natasha and Gwen.

"You're really cool, Ms. Romanoff. You should come back next week! Meet the rest of the team, Noir, Peni, Ham," says Miles.

"Whose hand you should DEFINITELY not shake," adds Gwen. "Look forward to seeing you there, Nat."

Natasha can't say no to an invitation like that.

"See you then, kids. Stay safe."

And then she's off, out the door and swinging herself across the city.

Gwen sighs. "She's so cool."

"The coolest," Miles agrees.

"I'd better be off, Morales. Text me when you can! See you next week. Oh, and dibs on not paying, so bill's on you!"

"Bill's always on me," grumbles Miles.

"Hey, you're the only one with money that belongs on this earth! I promise, the next time you come to my New York, I'll treat you to the best burgers you've ever had. Deal?" says Gwen, hand outstretched.

Miles begrudgingly agrees. "Deal." They shake on it and Gwen runs out the diner, pulling on her mask and shooting a web-strand with another, waving good-bye real quick one last time.

High above the diner, perched on the edge of a tall glass New York building, watching over them so they get home safe, is the one and only Black Widow.

Only, she’s not the only spider in this large and lonely universe.

Thankfully. 


End file.
